Words they cut, they destroy and they consume
by IllusiveButterfly
Summary: His words, her words, they consumed his mind, soul and heart and flowed through his veins. How long will Klaus wait for her? Will he give up?


"She woke in the dark, not knowing where she was or who was watching over her. It was your name she called and if you can grant her comfort then so be it," those were the words he said before dropping the call. He ran through the contacts on his phone as he watched Camille's restless attempt at slumber. He heard her whimper, her grief evident even through the mask of sleep. His eye caught the name 'Caroline' and he seriously considered calling her. Death had a habit of reminding you of the frailty of human existence, even vampire existence. It was not easy to kill a vampire but it was possible.

As much as he'd promised never to darken her doorstep again, it didn't change the fact that it was her voice that filled his ears, her words that crammed his mind and wrapped around his heart, leaving him wanting her more every single day. _"I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off, but that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you'd don't even try to understand them." _Perhaps she'd been right. He'd never tried... not with Rebekahh or Elijah... or Marcel... but he'd tried with her. He understood her or at least he thought he did.

_"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." _She didn't know how right she was. He'd never seduce her with clever words or charisma. Hell, there was no charm powerful enough to compel her towards him. That's what he liked most about her; she was ferocious, passionate, caring. He couldn't seduce her with his charm, or logic, charisma, or power. She wanted something great, something he wasn't sure he could offer. She was too clever, too smart, too good to be seduced by such a monster but the monster was seduced by her, the monster was completely captivated. _"How delusional are you? You killed his mother, and let's not forget that we are standing in the house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live, or did you think that your charm will make us forget how you killed her too? You know what? No I'm not going to engage in this. You're not even worth the calories I burn talking to you." _Did he think she'd forget? No, never, not for a second, but he'd wished it, with all his heart he'd wished it. She was too pure, too kind, too loving to ever forget someone else's misery, suffering, but by God he wished she would.

He wished she would see him as something other than the monster she had come to call Klaus. _"It turns out some people can't be fixed. People who do terrible things are just terrible people." _He'd let her down time and time again. He'd hurt her, betrayed her, almost destroyed her. He couldn't blame her for her hateful words. He'd truly inspired them. _"Show me that I can trust you." _He'd failed that one. He'd failed her more times than he could count. _"You... you can't do this to me. You can't just show up and distract me while my friend is in danger." _That's all he'd ever wanted to do; distract her, consume her thoughts, the same way she'd consumed his. _"I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans and a future and things that I want, and none of those things involve you, ok, none of them." _His heart had broken then, yet he knew he deserved everything she offered him. He'd destroyed any chance they'd had.

And if her words were not infecting his soul enough, his words, his hurtful, empty words, cut him deeper than anything else he'd ever experienced; more than the death of a brother or the betrayal of a sibling or the failure of a father to love his son. Those things were nothing in comparison to the way she made him feel, the way his words made him despair. _You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you." _That hadn't been a lie; just looking at her brought him pleasure. _"I'll take you wherever you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo." _He'd offered her the world. She'd refused him. _"Take a chance Caroline. Talk to me. Come on, get to know me. I dare you." _The truth was there was no one who knew him better than her. As scared as he was to admit it, he knew she knew his strengths, his weaknesses... she knew him in ways no one else ever could.

_"You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd invite you to come with me, but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer." _He desperately wanted to give her everything. He wanted to show her the world then perhaps he'd see it anew through her eyes. His eyes were tainted with regret, anger, betrayal, but hers were fresh, loving, pure... _"You mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you." _She was an adventuress. She just didn't know it yet. And he'd be waiting; waiting for the day when she finally saw what he had to offer, what he could show her.

_"There's no point. I'm a lost cause. But you're strong, and you have a beautiful future ahead of you." _He wished he could be a part of that future. It was unlikely but he hoped, although he had no right to hope. He remembered the night when he'd bitten her as clearly as if it were yesterday, _"Don't worry. It won't be long now." _How he could ever have hurt her, just to hurt that idiot boyfriend of hers, he'd never know. _"Then you'll die and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way." _She'd asked him why, he'd replied, _"I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom." _He'd reconsidered, _"Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil... and I can't help myself."_

Despite his cruelty he'd given her more than he'd ever thought to give anyone else, _"Mercy... for Tyler. Very well. Tell him to leave town immediately. And tell him to run and hide in a place I will never find him... Tell him that this is the mercy I extend for your sake... that I will give him a head start before I kill him." _She was fearless but she doubted him, could never trust him, understandably so, _"Don't worry, love. You know I'd never hurt you." _Yet he had, multiple times. _"I've done more than enough. I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity... because of you, Caroline. It was all for you." _She brought out the best in him. Many would say she made him a better man. That was ironic really, when you considered the fact that his humanity had been stolen away centuries ago, and yet with her he seemed to be able to find it again. It was battered and bruised but it was there, because of her.

_"So you never felt the attraction that comes when someone who is capable of doing terrible things for some reason cares only about you?" _He'd told her time and again, that she held a place in his heart that he thought was dead before he met her, but she didn't really see it, she couldn't comprehend it. _"Hey, hey, you look like you're in need of comfort. Why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to."_ He'd hurt her. He'd done it purposefully and he'd always regret it. _"You might have noticed, I'm not exactly scouring the earth for him, am I?" _He'd abandoned his thirst for vengeance for her because he knew it would break her.

_"I received your graduation announcement. It was... very subtle. I assume you're expecting cash?" _He'd come back for her. He'd needed to see her. He'd missed her, craved her, lost her. _"Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls." _He knew he couldn't fight with her heart. He didn't want to hurt it. He wanted to consume it but he didn't want to overpower it. _"He's your first love. I intend to be your last, however long it takes." _He'd really meant it. If he could grow old, he'd choose her to grow old with. He wanted her in his future. He could wait a year, a decade, a century, a millennia, if need be.

But if he was honest, there was a desperate part of him that really didn't want to wait. _"You're not even the least bit curious as to why I'm here?" _She'd been in a rush; on a rescue mission as always. He'd asked if she'd offer him the same deal she'd given Tyler. _"Were I to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?" _He never dreamt she'd give herself to him. _"Don't worry, love. I've got it covered. Trust me. He'll be quite happy with his rescuer." _He'd doubted she'd trust him, but somehow, miraculously she had.

_"As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loath the darkest parts of yourself that care for me in spite of all I've done. I will be gone and you'll be free. I just want you to be honest with me." _He was terrified of walking away from her, he hoped that one day she'd follow after him but that promise had scared him beyond death. He would never understand how she could care for him, but she did and it was refreshing. Her light was contagious. She made him better. _"I will walk away. And I will never come back. I promise." _He looked back down at the contact on his phone. Her name in bold. Sighing, he locked his phone. He would not break his word, not for the world. His word was meaningless when it came to anyone else, but he would never break a vow to her.

* * *

He waited and he waited. He watched as the world around him changed. His daughter brought a joy to his heart that he'd never dared to imagine. Occasionally, he'd hear rumours of her, but she never came. Eventually, he'd given up. The voice inside his head grew faint but would never completely go. He couldn't deny that he was giving up on her. He sat in a bar in Chicago all alone. His family was at home, waiting for him, but he had wanted to be alone. Tonight his thoughts were consumed by her. There was a band playing in a dark corner of the bar. He heard the words that they sang;

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

He couldn't help but think how well those words resounded with his own heart.

_I'll be the one if you want me to._

_And anywhere I would have followed you._

If only he hadn't foolishly made that stupid vow all those years ago.

_Say something I'm giving up on you._

_And I, I'm feeling so small._

_It was over my head, I know nothing at all._

_And I, will stumble and fall._

_I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl._

Caroline had taught him to love; his daughter had carried on the lesson.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_Anywhere I would have followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I, will swallow my pride._

Pride had always been his greatest weakness. His pride had hurt her over and over.

_You're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye._

There really wasn't much else for it. It had been decades, yet she'd never come.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_Anywhere I would have followed you._

_Say something I'm giving up on you._

_Say something I'm giving up on you._

_Say something._

"Say something," a voice next to him said quietly.

He turned, recognising the voice, "what are you doing here?" He didn't betray his emotions.

"You promised you'd never come back... I didn't believe you. I waited, but you never came," she told him. She hadn't changed, not one bit.

"I've been waiting too," Klaus admitted, "waiting for you."

"I'm done waiting," Caroline smiled, "I'm ready. You told me that you wanted to be my last love... forever?"

"Forever and always and always after that!" Klaus grinned, "I love you. I have for longer than I think even I know."

Caroline nodded, "I used to hate that I cared for you, but I could never escape it. You told me I'd be free once you left. I'll never be free of you... but by God, I don't want to be."

Klaus pulled her gently towards himself, "you never have to be, love." He kissed her gently at first, but quickly it escalated and consumed them completely.


End file.
